Leo in Florida
by a hunter of artemis here
Summary: This is the sequal to Another High School Story For PERCABETH! If you have not read that story yet go read it first, other wise you will have no idea on what is going on. RATED T! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! Read 'Another High School Story' by me if you haven't, otherwise you'll have no idea on what's going on. Enjoy!**

 **It is at the end of the summer before junior year starts. The day before school starts.**

 **Samantha PoV:**

I woke up in my boyfriend's arms. It was the last day of summer vacation. Leo and I were going to the beach. I sat up and shook him awake. "Wha?"

"Leo, wake up. It's 10 o'clock. We've got to head to the beach." He smiled up at me and pulled me down on top of him. We kissed for a few minutes before I pulled away. I got up giggling.

I went to my closet and grabbed my green bikini. The scar I had from my surgery had shrunk thanks to Leo's awesome godly power. Now there was just a small one inch long scar on my hip. I tied my top and slipped on my bottoms and some white shorts.

I threw my hair into two fishtail braids, slipped on some sandals, grabbed a towel and headed out into the bedroom. Leo was in his swim trunks and had his stuff over his shoulder. He grabbed my hand and we walked down the stairs.

I left a note for Mom and we started walking down the street. When we got to the beach we put our stuff on the ground and charged into the ocean. I made an air bubble for us and we swam in. I sat on Leo's lap and put my hands on his shoulders.

Over the summer our relationship had become stronger. Me and my mom didn't fight a lot anymore and Eli and Leo had somewhat became friendlier.

Leo pulled my face down and we kissed. We hadn't done anything more that making out. I, nor Leo, was like that. I draped my arms around his neck and buried my hands in his curls. Leo put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I felt the warm feeling I got whenever we kissed. I drug one of my hands to his chest and placed it on his heart. It was racing.

When we broke apart we both were gasping for air. I was still in his lap, with one hand around his neck, the other one his heart. His were still around my waist. I laid my head on his shoulder. He buried his face in my neck.

"I love you, Sams." I smiled against his skin. "I love you, Leo." He pulled me in front of him so I could see him. "Water Girl." My smile got wider. "Fire Boy." He gave me a quick peck on my cheek. I smiled.

"Leo, you have never met any of my friends. None of them were home this summer. You've only met Eli. Tomorrow, you will be bombarded by my friends. Don't worry I'll be right beside you." Leo smiled. "What if my classes aren't with you?"

I laughed. "Don't worry. My mom called the school. You will have to put up with me all day." Leo and I kissed and kissed for about an hour more.

Finally we walked back to the house and fixed lunch. We hung around the house and watched movies. At about 10:30, we walked up to the bedroom. I grabbed a pair of pjs and walked into the bathroom and changed. I wore a navy tank top and white shorts that made my butt look good.

Whenever I wore these pjs, Leo's eyes stayed on me. I brushed out my hair and braided it like I always did. When I walked out Leo was in his white t-shirt and his pajama pants.

I ran into his arms and he swung me up and laid me on the bed. He fell on top of me, but rolled over so I wouldn't die and we faced each other. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his automatically went to my waist.

I kissed him and after about five minutes I turned and put my back against his chest. One of his arms was under my head, the other around my waist still. He kissed my neck once and placed his head on top of mine. Soon we both fell asleep.

 **The next morning:**

Leo and I woke up at 6:15. I ran and took a shower and when I was done, Leo took his. While he showered I changed into white jean shorts and red tank top. The white shorts made my pale skin stand out. After I was dressed and Leo was out of the shower I brushed my teeth and hair. I twisted my hair up into a high knot. I drew on a little eye liner and then I was ready.

Leo had put on khaki shorts and a blue t-shirt and Reeboks. While he brushed his teeth, I slipped on some back flats, my bracelet, belt and ring. I reached into my closet and grabbed my gym bag.

Leo was out and packing his so I packed mine. I chose my black gym shorts with white strips and my green tank top. I threw some socks and my Reeboks in the bag and ran down stairs, after giving Leo a kiss.

I grabbed a waffle and looked at the clock. 7:15. I ate quickly. After Leo came down and ate, I grabbed my black book-bag and put 5 notebooks, 4 pencils, and 2 pens in it. I slung it over my shoulder, grabbed my gym bag and waved by to my mom. We had 45 minutes to get to school. I climbed into the truck (Leo's dad gave him one) and Leo drove us to school.

I grabbed his and mine schedule out of the office. They were the same.

Homeroom:

Mr. Isaac

English:

Mrs. Park

Science:

Dr. Prince

Lunch

P.E.:

Coach Wilson

History:

Miss. Frank

Math:

Mrs. Harris

Dismissal.

Leo and I had lockers together. After we stopped by there, I put my gym bag in, grabbed my English and Science book, two notebooks, a pencil and a pen. I felt someone behind me and turned to see my best friend, Katie.

Her brown eyes were wide, her red hair cut to her shoulders. "SAM!"

I hugged her. "KATIE!" I pulled back and closed my locker and took Leo's hand. Katie examined our linked hands. She looked at Leo. "You must be Leo."

My boyfriend nodded. I squeezed his hand. Katie turned back to me. "Schedule?" I told her my classes. We had P.E. and math together. I waved bye to her and walked with Leo to class. "Sams, who the heck was that?"

I laughed. "That, Leo, was my best friend, after you, Piper, Elly, Annabeth, you get the idea." I walked in and saw Eli was in my homeroom. I sat beside him. Leo sat behind me and started playing with some of my hair that had fallen loose from the bun.

I looked at Eli. "Hi, what are your classes like?" We figured out we homeroom, P.E., and history together. I nodded and turned to talk to Leo.

After the bell rang, we walked to English. I could not wait for this class to end. Thankfully though, he assigned us partners and I got Leo. We got to spend class 'getting to know each other'. Science was okay, nothing too crazy.

On our way to Lunch I was really tried. Leo grabbed lunch while I sat at my friends' regular table. Soon Katie sat down. Alex was next, he was Katie's boyfriend. He was tall and had black hair and blue eyes.

Bethany was next. Her brown waves floated to her shoulders. I introduced everyone to Leo and Leo to everyone else. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Eli. "Hi, Eli."

"Hey, Sam. I just came to say hi. I've got to go." He went and sat with all the Jocks. Then Bethany's boyfriend, Ethan sat down. He had messy red hair and was Katie's brother. I took an apple off of Leo's tray. I scooted my chair over to Leo and leaned against his chest. His arm went around me.

Everyone was interested in what boarding school was like. Leo did all the talking I just sat and ate my apple. When Leo was done Katie smiled at me. "You best be careful Sam. I might just try to steal him from you."

I laughed. "Yeah, like you could. One, you have a boyfriend, and two, your just glad I finally got a boyfriend." Everyone laughed. I looked at the clock. We had ten minutes till P.E.

I stood up and took Leo's hand. "Um, I'm going to show Leo around some more. See you at P.E." Leo and I walked off. I lead him over to the Library which was next to the gym.

I gave Miss. Car a hug and told her I was going to the back. She looked at Leo and smiled. I pulled Leo off to the dark back of the building. Only I came back here. After I got in my corner where no one could see us, I pulled him against me.

I had been wanting to kiss Leo all day, and now we were kissing like there was no tomorrow. I don't really know how long we kissed but after we pulled away we ran to the gym. I introduced Leo to Coach Wilson and showed him the locker room.

I waved to him and went to go change. I saw that most of the girls were ready so I changed quickly. I stood by Katie and Bethany. When all the people were ready everyone headed to the track. Leo and I sat on top of the bleachers and waited to be called. I leaned into him and sighed.

I was feeling great until some jocks started pointing at Leo and laughing. I saw that Eli wasn't laughing. I shot them the finger and they scowled, but turned around.

I turned to Leo. "What happened?" He sighed. "The guys just saw my scars from fighting." I nodded. I had some to. Then I got called to run. "Wish me luck, Fire Boy." I walked down and took my spot on the track.

Coach Wilson called the others. "Two laps. Slowest has to run another, fastest doesn't have to run for a week." He blew his whistle and I took off. Being someone prone to monster attacks I knew how to run. All the other girls and boys were at least ten feet behind me.

After I ran my two laps I waited for everyone to catch up. Coach said I was the fastest so I didn't have to run for another week. Leo was up next so I waited for him to finish. He, of course, got first place. He even beat Eli.

Coach dismissed the class so everyone got dressed again. I waited for Leo and took his hand when he came out. The rest of the day was as boring as the Camp Half-Blood orientation video. We got home at 3:30. My mom left a note on the counter that she was called for a business trip and wouldn't be home until Monday and that I couldn't throw a party.

I looked at Leo. We had the weekend free. "Leo, want to go to New York?" He smiled. "Yep, Sams, we can flash ourselves up there." I frowned. "No, Fire Boy, I want to fly on Festus. I want to cuddle. We can't cuddle if we flash ourselves up there."

Leo smiled. "Really?" I hopped up on the counter. "YEP!" he step forwards and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He trailed his fingers along my side, making me giggle. "Is that so?" I nodded and weaved my fingers into his curls. He stepped closer I pulled his lips to mine. I couldn't wait anymore.

When he pulled away, I still had my legs around his waist. "We better go pack a bag." He lifted me off the counter and carried me up the stairs. I was laughing the whole way. I took out my phone and called Annabeth.

"Hello?"

I smiled, even though she couldn't see me. "Hey, Annabeth. It's Sam."

"Hi, Sam. What's up?"

"Um, me and Leo are heading up to see you. We should be there at about eight."

"Okay, Sam. See you then."

I hung up and went to my closet. I grabbed a small book bag and put a pair of jeans and a t-shirt in. We would probably stay for about two days. I dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a black tank top, black Bobs, and a gray hoodie.

I grabbed my back pack and put it on my shoulders. I kept my hair in a bun and pulled the hood up. Leo was dressed in his suspenders, jeans, a white t-shirt, tennis shoes, and had a jacket on.

He opened a window and jumped out. I climbed out and jumped and sat down in front of him. He was facing the way we were going and I was facing him. He told Festus were to go, and the dragon took off into the night.

I wrapped my arms around Leo and laid my head on his shoulder. He kept one arm one the reins and one was around me. I kept my head buried in his shoulder with my arms around him until we landed.

After we landed in a park across the street from the apartment building, Festus flew off. Leo took my hand and led my across the street. We walked up to the apartment. I knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened.

Piper opened it and she pulled me into a hug. Everyone else had come to see what was going on, and when they saw me and Leo everyone ran over. The only ones who didn't care were Reyna and Nico, they were making out. All the guys hugged me and fist bumped Leo, and the girls hugged me and Leo.

When we got to the living room, Leo and I sat on the floor. Percy sat next to me. "So, how was your first day of college?" He sighed. "It was good." We sat around and talked about how everything was going at school and all.

Leo and I decided to go back tonight so we had to leave after about three hours. We said good bye to everyone and called down Festus.

I sat behind Leo this time as we flew across the sky. We landed and walked in my house. I looked at the clock and it said it was midnight. I dragged Leo upstairs and we changed and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

 **Okay, was it just me or was that long? Well then, Leo and Sam are finally here! If you want some drama to happen in the story tell me in your review. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**QUESTION~ Do you want Leo PoV? Okay, I won't waste your time anymore. CHAPTER 2!**

 **One week later:**

 **Sam PoV:**

It was Friday after school. Leo seemed to like school so far. We were walking back from the beach. We passed the Johnson's house. Mrs. Johnson was working in her garden. "Hi, Mrs. Johnson." She looked up from her work. "Oh, Hello, Samantha. Hi, Leo. Oh, Sam, I was wondering if you could keep the kids tomorrow. Eli has his first wrestling match and I don't want to take the kids."  
I had kept them for her before during the summer. I nodded. "Sure, just drop them off when you're ready tomorrow." She nodded. "Okay, see you then."

Leo and I walked into our house and found my mom and a…man? "Hi, mom." She turned from the man. "Hello, Samantha. Hello, Leo. If Leo is staying for supper you two should go get ready. And look nice." I nodded. "But, mom, why wouldn't Leo stay for-" My mom shot me a look.

"Well, who is he?" The man and my mom stood. My mother gestured to the man, "This is Mr. Owen. A dear friend of mine. Now, go get ready." I took Leo's hand and walked upstairs.

When we go to our room, I went to my closet and picked out a really, really pretty dress. It was a short sea green halter dress that hugged my curves. After I put my feet into white heels, I threw my curls up into a pony tail and trailed a black eye liner across my lids.

Leo was dressed in a black pants and a white shirt with his suspenders.

When he saw me his eyes got wider. I walked over and kissed his cheek. "Come one, Repair Boy." I dragged him down the stairs. My mom and Mr. Owen had moved into the dining room. I sat on one side and Leo sat across from me. The adults sat on the end. While my mom and the guy drank wine, Leo and I had water. Under the table Leo's feet intertwined with mine. We were having steak. While the two grown-ups talked I kept sneaking glances at Leo.

Mr. Owen had just finished his second glass wine when he looked at me. "Well, Samantha, we haven't officially talked, so how are you?" I gulped. "Um, I'm good." He looked at my mother. "She stutters. You need to fix that."

My mother nodded. The man turned back to me. "Your eyes are very green. Where do you get them from?" I smiled. "I get them from my dad." My mother cleared her throat. "Samantha, you got them from your dad. Your dad is dead." I felt my mouth pop open. Leo looked at my mom like she was crazy.

"So, Leo is your boyfriend. Aren't you a little too be dating?" My mom laughed. "I've told her. She is only 15."

"Mother, I am 16." The man sighed. "Samantha, that is no way to talk to your superior. And that dress is a little tight." His eyes raked over my body in a sort of way that made me uncomfortable. "You are in no position to be able to talk to me like that." My mother interrupted. "Samantha, escort Leo out. You are being very disrespectful."

I looked at my mother in disbelief. I stood and silently told Leo to do the same. "Mother, after Leo is gone, I'm going for a drive."

I walked to the door. I stepped outside and closed the door behind Leo. I turned to him. "Flash yourself to your shop. Give me your truck keys and I'll meet you there."

Leo gave me the keys and disappeared. I walked over to his truck and started it. I backed out of the drive way and drove to the shop. It was an old rundown building. Leo had used his powers to make sure no one would buy it or tear it down. He fixed the inside but it still looked horrible on the outside.

I parked next to the door and grabbed the extra pair of clothes I kept in the truck. I changed in the car and then climbed out. I walked over to the door and opened it. I saw light coming from the back of the building. I walked slowly back and saw Leo working on Festus.

Leo's back was to me so I snuck up behind him. I kissed him on the cheek and he turned around quickly and found me. "Sam, thank the gods. I was so worried." I walked up closer to him. "Leo, you don't have to worry about me." He picked me up and sat me on the table behind him. He wrapped his arms around my waist while mine went to his neck.

"Yes, I do." He started running his fingers up along my sides making me laugh. "Leo"-laugh-laugh-"stop." When he finally stopped tickling me I was gasping for air. He climbed up next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Why do you have to worry about me?" Leo's arm tightened around me. "Sams, I have seen things that would make a mortal go insane. I've died and came back to life. Everyone I've held on to has died or has someone else. You, however, are like a rope. Something I can hold on to. You'll always be there for me, and if you somehow got away…well, I don't know what I'd do."

I kissed him; I mean how could I not? That was so sweet. We walked back to the bedroom Leo had built. It was nothing much but it was something. I opened the tiny box that had some clothes and I picked out a pair of pjs and went to change in the bathroom. When I came out Leo was dressed in pjs to.

I walked over and took his hand. "Leo, we should go home. My mom will be worrying." So we hopped in the truck and took off into the night. I saw that Owen's car was gone. We parked in the front.

I opened the door and walked in with Leo. My mom stood from the couch. "Samantha." I turned to look at her. "What?" She held her gaze. "That dinner was not supposed to go that way."

"Well, I am NOT sorry. Owen was pretty much tearing me down; he had something to say about everything I did. AND you didn't tell him that Leo was living here! AND What about ELLY? DOES KNOW SHE EXISTS?"

My mother frowned. "Samantha, get used to it. I did tell him Leo lived here he just forgot. And I hope that you will come to like him. And no, He does not know or will ever know about Elly. As far as I'm concerned She does not live. And Mr. Owen and I, well we will be getting married next year."

I felt my eyes go wide. "WHAT! HOW COULD YOU? ELLY-! WHAT THE-! You know what, I don't care. I need to go to sleep because I have to babysit Lily and Trace tomorrow." I stomped upstairs with Leo on my tail.

I entered our room and went straight to bed. Leo crawled in and pulled me against him. I relaxed a little but was still tense when I went to sleep.

The next day:

I was walking over to the Johnson's. I decided that I would babysit the kids at their house. Leo was behind me as I rang the doorbell. Mrs. Johnson answered it. "Hi, Mrs. Johnson."

I followed her inside and found the two little ones eating breakfast. I leaned against the counter. Mrs. Johnson was packing a small bag to take with her. "Eli should be coming down soon."

I heard Eli clomping down the stairs as soon as she finished her sentence. He smiled at me. "Hey, Sam. How's it going?"

I smiled. "It's fine. Oh, and Mrs. Johnson, my mother is getting married. To a dude named Owen."

Mrs. Johnson said they had been dating since I left for boarding school. I nodded. It was time for Eli to head to the match so he and Mrs. Johnson were heading out the door. "GOOD LUCK! DON'T GET HURT!" I called after them.

Once they left I turned to the kids. "What do you want to do first?" We all ended up outside in the tree house. Leo and Trace had to try and tag me and Lily from up here with nothing but themselves and the tree. So far they were failing. We were taunting them when I felt something grab my foot. Leo was just tall enough to grab my foot. I tumbled out of the tree house and braced myself for the hard landing that didn't come. I felt a pair of arms catch me.

Leo was smiling down at me. He sat me down. We finally got Lily so all the little kids were playing tag while Leo and I watched them from the tire swing. I was swinging and Leo was giving me a small push every now and then. A little before ten the kids came running up. "We want to go swimming."

The Johnsons had a pool but Leo and I didn't have swimsuits. I turned to look at Leo. "Who cares?" So a few minutes later, Lily and Trace were in their swimsuits playing with Leo, who was in his clothes. I was sitting on the side of the pool in shorts and a t-shirt. Leo came swimming over to me.

"Come on, Sam. Get in." I shook my head. "No." Leo grabbed both of wrists. "Sams, you have two seconds…Fine." He pulled me in on top of him. I came up sputtering. Lily was staring at me. "Sam, why isn't your hair wet?"

I shot a glance at Leo. "Um, because my hair didn't go under water." I went under the water to prove my point. I let my hair get wet. When I came up she laughed.

I swam to the ladder and climbed out. I walked around to their diving board and decided what I would do. I ran and jumped off. I did a toe touch and ended in a graceful dive. Trace then tried to do it and failed. He couldn't do a toe touch so he just fell in.

I heard laughing and turned around to see Eli and Mrs. Johnson watching us. I suddenly felt odd that I was in their pool. I got out and walked up to them. "Um, sorry." I felt heat come to my cheeks. "We'll go now." Eli's mouth was hanging open. Leo and I walked around the house to the street and slowly walked to our house.

I shut the door and starting laughing. Leo collapsed on the floor he was laughing so hard. "Did you see his face? Oh my gods, priceless." After we got over the laughing fit I went upstairs to change into some no wet clothes. I grabbed a pair of shorts and another tank top. After I was changed, Leo changed.

We watched TV until my mom got home. "Hi, Mom." My mother put her stuff down. "Hey, guys. I ordered pizza for supper." I nodded and crossed my feet on Leo's lap. The pizza arrived a little later and we ate in front of the TV. It was about ten o'clock when my mother told us to go to bed.

"Why?", I asked as I got up. "We all are going to church with Mr. Owen tomorrow." I really don't know what happened after that all I remember was yelling and Leo pulling me. I think I said something about how my mom didn't believe anymore. Hm…

Sunday:

I woke up at 8 and quickly got a shower. My mom wanted to go for Sunday school so we had to be there at nine thirty. I went into my closet as Leo took his shower. I looked at my rack of dresses. I stared as I tried to pick out one. I finally decided on a navy blue one came to just above my knee. I picked out a pair of nude sandals to wear.

While Leo was getting dressed, I brushed my hair back and tied it in a high pony-tail. I dragged navy blue eyeliner over my top lash and swiped some pink lip-gloss on. I came out to find Leo in black pants, a white polo, sneakers, and…his suspenders. He was trying to brush down his mess of curls.

I went over to him and pulled the brush out of his grasp. "No, Leo. I like your hair just the way it is." I let my arms hang around his neck, his pulled me closer as they wrapped around my waist. "Leo, your curls are the biggest mess I have ever seen, but they're still awesome." He laughed.

My mom called us downstairs to eat before we could kiss. I swiftly walked down the stairs after Leo. When I got to the first landing I sat on the rail and slide down into Leo's arms. I crawled down and kissed him on the cheek. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast. I leaned against the counter as Leo fixed his. My mom was drinking coffee.

When we were finished, Mom led us outside. We drove to the Church. It was a tall building, three stories. It had spires, stain-glass windows, and huge doors. We walked in and I took Leo's hand. I followed my mother over to a desk.

I noticed that Mr. Owen was on the other side. "Hello, Grace." My mother said hello. "Where do the kids need to go?" Mr. Owen led Leo and I up to a room. There were 13 people here. "You'll stay in here for the entire service." Mr. Owen then left.

I recognized about 3 kids from school. I leaned against the war with Leo next to me. The teacher told us to sit if we wanted. I stood. I looked around the room as the woman asked for prayer request. There was a dude who would stop staring at me. I pressed closer to Leo. Then the teacher started the lesson.

"Today we will be talking about the reasons the Greeks were wrong in their beliefs. As some of you know, the Greeks believed in multiple gods and goddess…" I stopped listening. If she was going to tell me that my father didn't exist like my mom did, then I didn't want to hear a word.

At noon we finally were released. I walked down the stairs alone. Leo had gone to use the bathroom. I waited by the glass doors were I said I would be. The boy who would stop staring at me came over. "Hi." I gave a weak smile. "Hello."

He had black hair cut in a superman fashion. "I'm Dylan. What's your name?" I had heard that name before. Where was it from? I knew it had to be bad. I reached for my weapons. Then I realized something very important. I had left home without my weapons.

Then it hit me. Dylan was the storm sprit that almost killed Leo. "I'm Sam." He nodded. "Well, you're very cute. I'll be a pity when I kill you." I turned and ran through the doors.

I heard Leo call my name. "SAM?" I looked back over my shoulder. Dylan was slowly walking towards me. "LEO! HELP! OUTSIDE! HE-" Dylan had moved so quickly I didn't see him. He had his hand wrapped around my throat. My toes where inches from the ground.

I clawed at his hand. I couldn't breathe. I kicked him in the chest. His hand released me and I fell face first to the ground. My head hit the concrete. I reached up top my forehead and felt warm blood coming from my head.

I saw Leo running from the building. He noticed that I didn't have any weapons. He reached into his pocket and threw something at me. Dylan turned to him. "Oh, you. I thought I already tried to kill you. I won't miss this time."

While Leo was fighting Dylan I turned to see what Leo had thrown me. On the ground a few inches from my hand was a knife. I picked it up and wiped the blood from the cut. I jumped on Dylan's back and cut his throat. Finally he was dead.

I fell to the ground on my hands and knees gasping for air. Leo kneeled next to me. He wiped his hand over my cut and I felt better. I stood up shakily. Leo put his arm around me. "What in Hades just happened?"

Leo laughed. "Oh, nothing. You know, the usual monster at church thing." I laughed. We found my mom and told her what had happened. My mom looked horrified. "Samantha, do not talk about things like that. Those books you read must be getting to your head."

Mr. Owen came up and put his arm around my mother's shoulder. "What happened dear?" My mom turned up her nose at me. "Oh, nothing. Just those books Samantha reads. They're getting to her head." My mom's fiancé looked down at me. I knew felt so small in my life.

"Samantha, you must stop pretending. You are 16. You are a grown woman. I will get rid of your books today." I gasped. "No! They are my property." My mother laughed. "No, Samantha. I bought them."

I turned towards her. "No, they're not. You've bought me two books, and I HATED them. You can burn them for all I care. But, every other one, I bought with my own money."

Mr. Owen grabbed my wrist. "Samantha, that is no way to talk to your mother. Apologize." I yanked my wrist away. "No. Mom, give me your keys. I'm going somewhere. You can ride with Mr. Owen."

I yanked the keys from my mom's hand and stalked off towards the car. Leo ran up behind me.

I climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. I just started driving. This was the last straw. I officially hate my mother.

 **Well, that was long. Right? Any who hoped you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE! TTYL! ~ a hunter of artemis here**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, People of The Percy Jackson Fandom. I feel at home with you. Read the authors note at the bottom please. Okay, Okay…Chapter 3!**

 **A month later. Sam and Leo have moved into the warehouse. Sam has sort of forgiven her mother. Her mom is still is marrying Owen, Sam will be in the wedding party along with Mr. Owen's brother. They still go to school and all but Sam and Leo now live away from Sam's mom.**

 **Sam PoV (at school, during gym):**

We were having a free day at gym. We had to go outside, but...

I was working on my agility. I was doing cartwheels, flips, hand springs, ect. I was so good I even impressed the cheerleaders. Then I noticed Eli and Leo talking. I walked over to them.

"What up?" Eli turned towards me. "Nothing. I was just asking Leo to try out for the football team as kicker." I looked at Leo. "DO IT! You need some friends." Little did I know that this would be my downfall…

 **DUH DUH DUH!**

(another month later) I sat in the student section of the football stadium with Katie. We were watching Ethan and Leo play football. Our school had already got 10 touchdowns by the time first quarter was over.

It was the last five minutes of the game and we were down by one. Our team was kicking a field goal. Leo was up to bat, or kick, or…whatever. I watched in anticipation. I never knew he was such a great kisser, I mean kicker.

He made the goal and we won. Katie and I raced down to the field with a whole bunch of other people. I found Leo and hugged him. "YOU DID IT!" He nodded. "Yeah, well there's a party at Nick's so…I got to go." I nodded. "I'm staying at Katie's." Leo nodded gave me a quick kiss and ran off. I turned to Katie and sighed. "Let's get going."

I grabbed the small bag I had brought with me and followed Katie to her jeep. Katie had a big family. Her twin brother Ethan was 16, her older sister, Tiffany, was 21, he two younger brothers, Josh and Wes, were 12 and 10, and her baby sister, Charlie was 6. All of her siblings had red hair and brown or green eyes.

Thankfully Tiffany was at collage, Ethan was with Bethany, Josh and Wes were with friends. The only kid that would be there was Charlie and she would already be in bed. Katie's mom was a single parent. The dad died after Charlie was born. Katie's grandma lived with them.

I walked in and said that I was home (it was like a second home) and followed Katie upstairs. I sat on her extra bed that was Tiffany's. "So, Sam, how's Leo?" I knew what she meant. Katie had lost her virginity freshman year to her boyfriend she was currently dating. I was mad at her but at least they were still together.

"Katie, you know I'm not like that. But, he is a great kisser." My best friend giggled. "Of course. So, do you think it'll last?" I smiled to myself. Leo and I would be together forever. "You know Katie, I think it will." My best friend laid down on her stomach and propped her head in her hand. "Well, all I can say is that if you two get married you better invite me."

I smiled. "Naturally, but don't expect to be in the wedding party." my best friend sighed. "I know, you've met so any great people at boarding school. So is Leo taking you to Homecoming?" I nodded. "And one of my best friends, Piper, is coming down to help me."

Katie laughed. "Well, can I tag along?" I smiled and grabbed my pjs out of my bag. "Of course."

I changed into my pjs and climbed into the bed. Katie and I talked about boys for another hour before finally sleep won against us.

Later on in the next week:

I noticed Leo started talking to the jocks more than me. I told myself that they were his 'guy' friends; he needed to talk to him. But then one day at lunch it all changed…

I sat down next to Katie. It was week from homecoming. Leo was coming with his food. He stopped beside me. "I'm sitting with the team today." He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and walked over to the jock table and started joking around. I turned back to Katie. She saw the look in my eyes.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. When we got to the library she pulled me in for a hug. "Shh, listen, don't think about him." I nodded and pulled away.

"It's not that he didn't sit with us it's just I'm afraid his changing. You don't know what he was like before. He used to pull jokes all the time, and when he wanted to he could say the sweetest things. It's alright. It's alright."

I took a deep breath. "So, do you want to see a picture of the dress I'm wearing?" I nodded and Katie pulled out her phone. She showed me a picture of a beautiful black dress. It was short and looked tight. It would make her hair stand out. "That's beautiful." And I really was.

Homecoming:

I had found a beautiful dress for the dance. It was black, strapless, and came to my knees. It had a sort of poof to the skirt. There was a diamond belt that went with it. I had found some black flats to wear.

Piper had come down and hap helped Katie and I get ready. Katie had her hair put in curls and had silver eye shadow put on. She watched as Piper straightened my hair. When she was done my hair fell almost past my butt. She dusted some glitter in it and went on to my make-up.

I was given a smoky eye and some light blush. Piper chose to make my lips red. After Piper had left to 'catch her plane', I was looking with my best friend in the mirror when I realized something. "You know, Katie, if I had that dress and your hair, and you had my hair and black eyes we could be like Isabelle and Clary."

Katie had read The Mortal Instruments and knew what I was talking about. "Your right, Sam. Now let's get going." Ethan and Leo would be meeting us at the dance. Katie and I drove to the dance and got out.

I didn't see Leo so I wondered around the gym where the dance was held. When I finally found Leo he was dancing with a cheerleader. "Leo?" He turned and smiled at me, but something was off. His eyes were lighter than usual and he seemed drunk. "SAM!"

He threw his arm around me and pulled me closer. "Leo stop." He let me go. I nodded and went to get punch. I stood around for another hour. Katie left and so did my other friends.

Leo came up to me. "Heyyyyyyyyyyy." His words slurred. I took a step back. "Hello, Leo Valdez." He kept trying to talk to me but I ignored him. At about eleven the cheerleader he had been dancing with came up.

"Leo, who's the chick?" Leo threw his arm around me. "This is my best friend's best friend's little sister." I wasn't his girlfriend anymore. Then the cheerleader came up a took Leo's tie and pulled him towards her. "Good, because I didn't want another all over you."

With that the cheerleader pulled Leo down on her and they stood there kissing, right in front of me. What the HADES?!

I stepped back. "Leo?" he broke from the girl's lips, but her's went to his neck. "What?" He went back to kissing her. I walked backwards into a table. It hit the bottom of my back and pain shot up me. Not just physical, heartbreak also caused the pain.

I turned and ran out the door. Half way to where I was going I fell over a rock. One of my knees started bleeding. I stood and kept walking to the bench outside the library. I reached into my bag and noticed I couldn't see clearly.

Tears were streaming down my face. I dug around in my purse until I found what I was looking for. My phone and a tissue. I wiped my tears but more came. I scrolled through my contacts until I found what I was looking for. Percy, or My Bro, as he was called in my phone.

I hit the call button and waited and prayed that he would pick up. "Hello?" I sniffled. "Percy?" My brother answered quickly, almost as if he knew something was up. "Sam? What's wrong? Did something happen?" I nodded even though he couldn't see me. I started to sob. "Percy *sob* Leo *sob* cheerleader *sob* kissing, *sob*, and, *sob*, and *sob*, help please."

"We're coming, Sam." I hung up and stared up at the sky. "Listen Aphrodite, what the heck are you doing to me?" I watched the stars and sobbed for a bit more. "Sam?" I looked up and saw Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Jason standing in front of me.

I stood and ran to Percy. He hugged me. Annabeth patted my back. Piper grabbed my shoulder. "What's wrong?" I felt my mascara running.

"I don't know, Piper. One week Leo's fine, the next his eyes are cloudy and he hardly talks to me. And tonight he walked right up to me and told another girl I was the sister of his best friend's friend. And then he and the girl started making out in front of me." I felt new tears coming.

Percy was mad as fire. "Where is he?" I looked back towards the gym and saw something that made me want to puke. I pointed to where Leo and the girl were kissing up against the side of the building. Percy went running up to him. We all ran behind him.

When Leo let the girl go to undo his tie, my brother tackled him. Percy pinned him up against the wall.

"What the hell Valdez? What the Hades do you think you're doing?" Leo smiled, "I was getting kissed by a cheerleader." I turned away. I couldn't watch. Percy tightened his grip on Leo, "Annabeth, can monsters do this?"

Annabeth's eyes went wide. " _Empousai._ They can take control of your mind sometimes, if they are really strong." The cheerleader started walking back to the building. Annabeth got her. "Who the heck are you?"

The girl started to change;she had completely white skin, flaming hair, fangs, one bronze leg and one donkey leg, and red eyes. My brother's eye's went wide. "Kelli."

Before I knew what happened, I had grabbed my knife and had slit the girl's throat and she dissolved into monster dust. Leo fainted. I looked at Annabeth. "What's wrong with him?"

She sighed. "Kelli took control of his brain. She was trying when he like left you at lunch, and the football game, but she finally got in. When the monster dies the connection is broke, but if it's not done fast enough and the connection last for a while the non monster in the connection could die or lose their mind."

I was horrified, and Percy was still glaring at Leo's limp body like he needed to kill it. Annabeth saw my worry and put her hand on my arm. "Don't worry though; the strong connection only lasted for a few hours, so he should be fine. Leo won't remember anything of this day." I sighed.

"Should we tell him?" I looked at Percy. "Piper, you're his BFF, when he wakes up you tell him. If I try I might strangle him." Jason, who I forgot was there peered over Piper's shoulder. "Sam, what's wrong with your knee?"

I looked down and saw my knee was still bleeding. "Nothing, I just tripped. Should we take Leo home?" Jason and Percy grabbed Leo and I grabbed his truck keys from his pocket. I lead them to the truck and they laid Leo in the bed, and Jason, Piper, and Annabeth stayed back there. I crawled in the cab with Percy and we drove into the night.

I drove quickly to the warehouse. I parked and hoped out. Percy came around and helped Annabeth out from the bed. Jason and Percy then grabbed Leo and Piper climbed out. I went over and opened the door. Percy looked around.

"Are you living here?" I turned on the lights. "Yeah, Leo bought it and we are fixing it up. It was just a shop, but me and my mom had this huge fight so…" Annabeth followed me to the bedroom and I opened the door and the guys put Leo on the bed. "What was the fight about?"

I sighed and walked to our little living area. "Well, my mom is saying my father is dead, Elly doesn't exist, and that the gods don't exist, and she is getting married to this dude who thinks everything about me is wrong. So we had a monster attack at his church and I told my mom and she said I need to stop reading so much and then her fiancé said he would get rid of my books tomorrow and I said that they were my property and then I slapped her and Leo and I started living here."

Percy patted my head. "Don't worry Sam. If you want I can give him a slap upside the head." Before I could respond Piper came out of the bedroom. "Um, guys, I told him everything, and he literary wants to kill himself. I stood with Annabeth and walked over to Piper.

"Is he okay though?" Piper sighed. "He asked for you." I nodded. "Maybe all you should head back to New York." Percy came over and put his hands on my shoulder. "Are you sure?" I nodded. "I'll be fine."

He pulled me in for a hug and left to join the others. They all joined hands then disappeared. I ran my fingers through my hair. It was curling up again. I took a deep breath and walked in.

Leo was sitting on the bed and he looked up when I came in. I didn't say a word. I walked to my closet go a big t-shirt out and went to the bathroom. I showered and cleaned my face. When I dried myself, my hair had curled again.

I walked out in my t-shirt and underwear and sat by Leo. "Leo? We need to talk…"

 **Okay! If you want Leo or Sam to say something review and tell me. AND REVIEW PLEASE! Sorry for the cliffy. See you next time.**


	4. update (sorry)

Hey this is just an update chapter.

I was wondering if any of you wonderful readers would be interested in making a cover for this story. If you want to PM and we will discuss it. I just really want a cover art that agrees with this story. And I would like one that has the whole gang plus Sam. thanks! BYE!

~a hunter of artemis here


	5. Chapter 4 preview

**Hello, I'm sorry that this is not a full chapter but the full chapter should be up soon. This is a preview of chapter 4. Please tell me how you like it by reviewing. TTYL!**

Leo sighed. "Okay, let's talk." I really didn't know what to say. I sat and looked off into space. "It wasn't your fault. And I killed the girl or monster that made you do everything."

"I'm quitting the team." My head snapped towards Leo. "Leo, you can't!" Leo sighed. "Yes, I can. Besides, it came between me and you. So I mean…" I turned my head back to the closet. "Fire Boy…you kinda of ruined my homecoming dance, well it wasn't your fought, but now I'll never have another junior homecoming."

"Well, I was thinking. Since you still have a pretty dress, I was wondering if we could just have a small homecoming here, with the rest of the god gang." I thought about what Leo had said. "Okay." Tomorrow. You make the arrangements."

He smiled, but it was sad. "Okay, let's hope I don't screw this one up." I had to laugh and when I did Leo pulled me to him. He fell back onto the bed. I snuggled up to him, all forgotten. I finally had MY Leo back.

I curled myself into a ball and felt Leo pull me closer. My knees were on his chest.

 **~a hunter of artemis here**


	6. Chapter 4 4 real

**I'm back people of the great and powerful Percy Jackson Fandom! How are you this fine day that you are reading this? and if it's not a fine day well go out and make it a fine day…**

 **Okay I had no I had any idea where that was going so let's just start the chapter. Okay, I bumped it up to senior year so the story could go faster because I have a plan…Enjoy!**

Leo sighed. "Okay, let's talk." I really didn't know what to say. I sat and looked off into space. "It wasn't your fault. And I killed the girl or monster that made you do everything."

"I'm quitting the team." My head snapped towards Leo. "Leo, you can't!" Leo sighed. "Yes, I can. Besides, it came between me and you. So I mean…" I turned my head back to the closet. "Fire Boy…you kinda of ruined my homecoming dance, well it wasn't your fought, but now I'll never have another senior homecoming."

"Well, I was thinking. Since you still have a pretty dress, I was wondering if we could just have a small homecoming here, with the rest of the god gang." I thought about what Leo had said. "Okay." Tomorrow. You make the arrangements."

He smiled, but it was sad. "Okay, let's hope I don't screw this one up." I had to laugh and when I did Leo pulled me to him. He fell back onto the bed. I snuggled up to him, all forgotten. I finally had MY Leo back.

I curled myself into a ball and felt Leo pull me closer. My knees were on his chest.

The Next Day:

I woke up in Leo's lap. Then I realized we were flying. I grabbed onto Leo . "Leo?" He smiled at my fear. "Don't worry, we're just going to Camp." I was confused. I sat up and wrapped my arms around Leo. "Why, Leo?"

He reached behind him and pulled out my dress and his clothes from Homecoming. "Well, I got word that Camp is hosting its first formal Dance so…I thought we could go." I smiled. "Okay."

We landed in New York a few hours later. We had landed in Camp so I got off the dragon with my dress. I was freezing. I mean I was only in t-shirt and shorts. Leo noticed and lead to the Aphrodite cabin.

Piper opened the door. "Sam! Leo! We weren't expecting you for another hour. But, whatever. Leo the boys are with Percy." She shut the door in Leo's face. "Sam, all the girls from the gang are here getting ready. Oh, you're freezing. Come here."

She gave me a pair of jeans and I changed into them. I followed her to a tiny room off the side and I saw all the girls. Hazel came running over. "Sam I heard what happened! Are you all right?" I filled everyone in.

Piper sighed. "It's so romantic!" I sighed and looked around the room. "When's the dance?" Piper was quick to answer. "At 8." It was 6 now. Piper looked at a clock. "We should start getting ready." All the girls wore what they had wore to Prom at Goode. "Um, Pipes, I don't have shoes." Piper went running into a closet and came out with a pair of sparkly black flats that fit great. "Thanks, Pipes."

She smiled and pulled Annabeth over to the vanity. I heard someone knock on the door and a minute later one of Piper's sisters came in. "Percy wants to talk to Sam." I got up from the chair and walked to the door. Standing there was my brother.

I gave him a hug. "Percy." He held me at arm's length. "I was right, you are prettier when you aren't crying." I rolled my eyes. "Wow, bro, that was sooooooooo nice."

I smirked. Percy smiled. "So, Sam, I got a present for you." I smiled. "Why?" Percy pulled me along to the stables. "Early Birthday present." I followed him into the stables and saw two black Pegasus. "Percy?" Percy went over to one. "This is Blackjack, he's mine. This is yours his name is…"

 **Short, I sorry. BUT I NEED A NAME! Please?! ~ a hunter of artemis here**


	7. Name?

**Hey! So I want to thank everyone who gave name suggestions. I couldn't pick so…I'm going to list the names and you tell the number they are listed with in a review and that is the name we'll go with. Thanks ~ a hunter of artemis here.**

 **1\. Midnight**

 **2\. Pearl**

 **3\. Seastorm**

 **4\. Luna**

 **5\. Domino**


	8. Chapter 5

**Hey! Midnight won…FYI…Enjoy…important note at the bottom…Enjoy…**

 **Still Sam PoV:**

"His name is Midnight. His already loves you." I heard the horse talk to me. _Hey, Boss._ I felt my mouth drop open. Percy laughed. "Don't worry, Sam. I can hear them too." Eventually, Percy had taught me how to fly. I flew around Camp and felt like Harry in book 3.

When I landed, Percy told me that whenever I need him just call. My brother walked me back to the cabin and Piper pulled me in, dressed me and sat me in front of the mirror. "Only an hour. You're the last one I need to make over and you only give me an hour?!" She scolds and I try not to smile. Even though Piper can kick butt, she still has a girly side, in which I blame her mom.

All the girls make small talk as Piper brushes out my curls, and puts them in an elegant updo. It has a braid under the bun and the bun itself is a big braid. She dusted rose blush on my cheeks and layers different black eye shadows to give me a dark look. Then she finishes off with a blood red lip stick covered in red lip gloss. Finally, she puts a small diamond hair-band on the top of my head. All the girls, besides me looks like they did at prom accept if the girls had a long dress it was now short.

We walk outside to find the boys waiting. The boys changed their outfit. All of the boys, besides Leo and Percy, not have their long sleeves rolled up to their elbow, but Frank whose are done right, with a vest unbuttoned, not Frank again, with loose ties, again, not Frank. Percy and Leo look like the boys but with different ties. Percy's is sea green, that gets darker from the top down. Leo's is a red with flame designs.

I smirk as I walk over. His mouth is hanging open. I push it close. "Close your mouth, you might catch flies." He recovers and smiles. He takes my hand and we follow the others down to the dining pavilion which had been turned into an outside dance floor. All the people are wearing dresses and ties, every now and then I see someone with a sword at their side. Leo and started dancing to Fall Out Boy and I laughed when Light Em Up came on. Leo's hands burst into flames.

Soon a slow song came on and Leo held me close. A few minutes later all of our gang followed Percy and Annabeth to the lake. We stayed back to give them privacy. Piper said this was something we wouldn't want to miss. I watch as Percy gets down on one knee and pull out a ring. I've never seen Annabeth's face so bright. She nods and he hugs her and spins her off the ground.

Piper squeals and runs over to Annabeth. Percy knew we were there the whole time. I walk slowly to Percy. "Smooth, bro. Real smooth." Then I laughed and hugged him. I hugged Annabeth. "Oh my gods, you're getting married." She was smiling.

I grabbed Leo's hand. "Let's get away for a while." I walked to the Aphrodite cabin. I walked in a got a pair of black leggings from piper's closet. She said I could barrow her clothes. I also grabbed her cropped leather jacket. I walked outside again and took Leo's hand. I led him to the stables and showed him my Pegasus. I climbed on. "Coming Fire Boy?"

Leo climbed on and we took off. Leo tightened his arm around my waist. "SAM?" I laugh. "This is my Festus." We eventually land. I snuck two donuts from the party. I give one to Midnight and the other to Blackjack.

We walked back to the cabins and found that everyone was around the fire. We roasted marshmallows and laughed and the seven told war stories. I leaned back against Leo. I wanted my life to be like this. Always. And I had forever to do it…

 **As you know I said I moved it up to senior year. Leo is 18, Sam will be turned 18 in January. Percy and Annabeth are 21, Piper and Jason, are 21, and everyone else are 19. It is the day after graduatation. This has some adult things, no rated m, just high t.**

I walked into my mom and her husband's house. "Hello?" My mom and Owen came around the corner. "Hi!" My mom gave me a hug. "When is everyone arriving?" I shut the door. "They should be here in about thirty minutes." I told my mom as she picked up the car keys. "Mom, where are you going?"

She opened the front door, "To get the pizza's. I'll be back soon." She left, and I was alone with Owen. I went and sat on the couch. Soon he was stroking my arm. "Stop." But he didn't.

He was still going at it; I was in tears, that's when I heard the door open. It was Leo. "LEO!" Leo saw what was going on and tackled Owen. I grabbed the blanket off the top of the back of the chair and covered myself. "Sam?" Percy and the rest of the gang stood in the door way. Soon they realized what was going on.

Percy went to where Owen was on the ground fighting with Leo. Annabeth came over and brushed my curls from my face. I sobbed. Jason and Percy stood Owen up. Leo came over to me and held me. Percy led Owen to the door. "Annabeth, take them to the warehouse, get Sam ready, we're leaving as soon as Jason and I drop this rat at the police department. "

Leo scooped me, still sobbing up and carried me to the door. Everyone flashed to the warehouse. Leo laid me on the bed and left me in the girls care. Annabeth had stayed to tell my mom. Piper took the blanket off me and dressed me, I was crying to much to be of any use. After I was dressed in a black tank top and white shorts Leo came in. Piper brushed out my curls and braided them. I latched onto Leo and didn't let go.

His shoulder got soaked with my tears. I felt him rap his arms around me. One arm held me waist, while the other stroked from my head to the end on my braid. I eventually stopped sobbing, I just couldn't cry anymore. My eyes were red and puffy and my throat was raw. I felt Leo pick me up and wrap me in the blanket again. I was dimly aware of us flashing to New York.

I asked Leo to sit me down. Everyone was on the sidewalk in front of Percy's apartment building. Then Percy's phone rang. "Hello?...Yes…Yes, sir…right away…good-bye." He turned to us. "The gods want an audience." We flashed ourselves to Olympus. We all stood in front of the consul.

Zeus spoke. "We have been made aware of a problem. You ten immortals need a place to stay for eternity. Thankfully, Athena has built a house for you. It is on the outskirts of New York, and fully stocked with everything you need. It will restock it's self." Keys appeared in our hands. Zeus waved his hand. "Good Luck."

I was in shock, after what happened in Florida and now this. But then I saw it. We were all in front of a giant brick house. It was two stories and huge. Off to the side was a ten car garage, one car for each of us. The house a beautiful slanted roof, and big windows. We walked to the door. There was a bag with credit cards and a note.

"These cards will never run out of money, there is one for each of you. There is one bed room for each couple, except Frank and Hazel. Each room is personalized to fit each personality while making each person happy. Enjoy! ~ The gods." Percy read the note aloud.

We walked in and Leo and I went to find our room. Up the grand stair case was a long hall. It had doors on each side. On the right side there was a door with Percy and Annabeth's names, the Jason and Piper's, the Frank's. On the left was Nico's and Wills (Nico and Reyna broke up so she could work at Camp Jupiter. So now he is with Will, because hey, who doesn't ship Solangelo?) Hazel's. Then Leo's and Mine.

I opened the door and walked inside. The walls were a cream color. There were two huge closets, two big windows and a large bed. There was a bathroom as well. There were two huge book shelves of all my favorite series. One window had a window seat with a cushion and a few throw pillows. Leo had a workbench under the other window and a toolbox as well. It really was made for us. I ran my hand over the spines of the Mortal Instruments. I started to cry again. Leo tried to come over but I waved him off. I just grabbed City of Bones and fell on the bed. The pages got really wet.

 **3 month later:**

I dried my hair from my shower and wrapped a towel around me. I scampered to my closet that was fully stocked, thanks to Aphrodite, and slipped on jeans a tank-top. I braided my hair and walked down stairs. I was the first one up as usual. I walked into the giant kitchen where I mostly cooked everything we ate.

I started to make bacon and scrambled eggs. "Sam?" I turned to see Annabeth coming down the stairs. She was always up right after me. "Morning, Annabeth." She comes over to help me and I sigh. "Annabeth, I have a problem." She mixes the eggs. "What kind of problem?" I bit my lip. "I think…I might be…pregnant." She whips around to me. "What?"

I sigh and cover my face with my hands. "I've skipped three periods and well there's this. I make my top tight against my stomach and you can just see a small bump. Annabeth gasps, "Sam, what are you going to do?" I look down. "I don't know. You're the first person I told. I haven't even told Leo. I'm afraid he'll go and kill Owen."

Annabeth hugs me. "So it's not Leo's?" I shake my head.

I step back out of her arms and go back to cooking. "Hey girls." Piper walks down the stairs. I tell her and she drags me off to one of the bathrooms on the first floor. She pulls out a box. I realize it's a pregnancy test. She leaves and I try. I wait…and wait. I'm too scared to look. I take it back out to were the two girls are. I show them it. Annabeth gasps, Piper frowns. I finally look. Positive. I throw it in the trash. I'm going to have a baby.

 **I know, I know. But please read this. I need genders and baby names. I would have made this story longer it's just that my cousin accidently deleted my notes and so I had to wing it so I'm just going to start my story were the gang and Sam and Nico and Will start families then something really bad happens. So yes this is the last chapter for Leo in Florida.**

 **Again I'm sorry it's so short but I can't do anything to save the deleted file so this is it. I do still have the notes for the next story and it will be long I promise. It will have Sam having her kid and Percy and Annabeth getting married and the others getting married. Having kids and they all live in the house and I have a really good plot that involves some romance between the kids. As soon as I get a name and gender it will start.**

 **So please give me names and a gender. And if you want to know anything about me ask in the reviews too. Thanks ~ a hunter of artemis here.**


	9. sequal

Hey! The next story is up! its call Again. go check it out please! ~ a hunter of artemis here


End file.
